Obsessed with Alice
by zanessalove
Summary: Bella has an ever growing crush on the lovely Alice cullen. One day, Alice does a favor for bella. Will an unlikely friendship form? Or were the two girls destined for more? Read and find out. First fanfic.


BELLA P.O.V

Well i suppose i better start telling you a bit about myself. My name is Bella swan i'm a junior at Forks high school, and i live with my dad Police chief swan, otherwise known as Charlie. I'd say i live a normal life, but that would be a lie. See the one thing i know that makes me different, is that i have a huge crush on a person. And this person happens to be Alice cullen. Yes it's a girl, how observant of you. We talk occasionally during class, and shes seems friendly towards me but i know she'll never like me the same way. Her voice; is like the sweetest sound i have ever heard, i could listen to her talk all day.

Oh. did i mention she has 4 brothers and sisters. Well she does, and they're not exactly the nicest people in school. They all isolate themselves from the rest of the school and don't bother to talk to anyone but themselves. First the're Rosalie, she is insanely beautiful and knows it and loves to walk through the school halls like shes friggen moses. Then they'res Emmet, he's like HUGE, i think he should probably be on the football team. Then they'res Jasper, he seems to walk around like he's in pain most of the time. Next we have Edward, totally gorgeous but he's kinda antisocial. And including alice that's her family. Oh and did i metion that they are ALL insanely beautiful. It's like they all walked out of a abercrombie catalogue and thought hey let's live here and make all the average people feel like shit! Hmm like my odds? Because i sure as hell don't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So i sit here again surrounded by my friendslistening to their ever so interesting lives and stupid stories of drunken events at parties. Never one to endulge in the story partaking i choose to keep my look downard towards the topaz lunch talbe, _topaz... alice!_

I subtly look up careful not to be too eager, to maintain some normalcy i continue to eat my burger. And then i feel it, those topaz eyes burning a hole into the side of my face, _don't look back, don't look back_, but those eyes were just so inviting. Eventually i gave into temptation,_ Shit good job bella your staring right back , great self control you've got there_. I don't know why but now i'm locked on to the gaze, I can't seem to break it. That heavy penetrating gaze that almost seems as if it's reading me like an open book.

I see a knowing smirk start to form on those lips, _oh those luscious pink lips that make me just wa- _, wait is she laughing?at me? oh jesus she is laughing at me what do i do,_ shit shes whispering to them, great now theyre all laughing at me run bella RUN before you embarass yourself further, god at least stop staring you fool you look like an idiot_. I quickly pick up my things and noticed something weird in my lap-what the? my burger how'd that get there? _Fuck. shit. kill me please._ I realised that i must have been still 'eating' my burger when in actualy fact it wasn't even in my hands, it was in my lap. _smooth one bella. _

Bella?

Bella?

"BELLA"!!, Mike said rather angrily, clearly frustrated that i was ignoring him, yet again.

"What do you want mike"

"uhm, wel i-i w-was just wandering........"

Oh god here he goes again, asking me out on another date seriously this is getting annoying, how many times can i reject the guy really before he gets the point. _I would never reject alice though,Even when she was laughing at me , she still looked so beautiful. Her smile and her lo-_

"So bella what do you say"? Mike showed me his 1000 watt smile that would probably make jessica melt but not me, honestly it's cringe-worthy _stupid boys._

"Say about what"?

"Going to with movies, with m-m-me" He sighed, trying to hide the nervousness.

I was about to answer when i felt a rather cool hand place itself on my shoulder. _That smooth hand, it's like silk so soft and inviting. And then she spoke, that angelic voice, so light and sexy. _

"Hey Mike, isn't it"? Alice said with fake friendliness

"Yeah" He replied

"Look sorry to ruin your plans , but bella here already promised she'd take me out tonight, you know to have a little girl on girl time" she added with a wink_ im pretty sure my jaw just dropped to the ground. _

_Excuse me? did i just die or something did Alice cullen just say she wanted to have girl on girl time with... me? HAHA look at newtons face, is he adjusting himself? Thank god i'm a girl. _

"O-okay" He said lightly, his voice small and defeated, yet embarassed at the same time, as mike ran off i felt relieved that i would no longer have to think of an excuse.

Alice smirked at her accomplishment, she slowly turned towards me with a different kind of smile, i couldn't quite out my finger on it.

" So i believe you owe me from saving you from boy wonder back they're"

" y-yeah of course, h-ho-how can i repay you"? I finally stuttered out. _Way to play it cool bella, your a real player._

I felt that familiar softness on my hip,_silk, _her hand softly grasping on. Her pixie like face slowly leaning in towards me. i could feel her sweet breath on my face, _vanilla. _It smelt heavenly and just as i though she was about to kiss me, she turned her head. Her smooth silk like cheek pressed against mine. i was about to faint when i heard her lightly whisper.

"No need to be nervous bella " She giggled and pulled back. _she was so cute. _"It was really nothing, i saw you struggling to reject the poor boy again and i thought i'd lend a hand"

"Thanks you soooooo much alice, i was running out of know theres only so many times i can tell him i'm going to jacksonville for the weekend". I said calmly, _wait calmly? I didn't stutter? woooh! im not a retard after all._

"Well if you're ever stuck again, you could always tell him you were going shopping with me, i do LOVE to shop Oh bella we could buy all sorts of clothes, theres this new shop opening up it would be so much fun!! She said overjoyed, iseemed to think that she had some sort of obsession with shopping. i was about to say my piece but the got this smirk on her face and said.,

"I mean your not that much of a dork that you would totally ruin my reputation, even if you do pretend to eat burgers and spill them all over yourself" She added teasingly, with that small grin on her face which told me she was joking.

" Haha very funny, mike doesn't seem to think im a dork"

"Mike doesn't seem to think, permanently" The sound of her laughter was now filling my ears, she was clearly pleased with her joke. The laughter subsided and she became slightly more serious, "but honestly you're no dork, infact what are you doing tomorrow?, i'd be more than happy to prove to the world that i can hang around with you bella" She said sweetly, that perfect smile making its presence upon her face.

"Well my day is free, unless mike decides to kidnap me or something"

"Oh bella you're so funny, we're going to get along great"

Then i feel her slip a piece of paper into my hands, _what's this? _. I slowly looked up in confusion to see her with a large grin on her face.

"Its' my number you silly goose, call me tonight" she said laughing, clearly at my confusion. _She was too adorable for words._

"Sure thing"

And then she was off, bouncing down the hallwasy like a small child. I did not get this girl at all, it's not like we were the bestes of friends i mean we have history , english and biology together and we do sit next to each other, but we never usually talk that much. But how come she already had her numer written on a piece of paper. Did she just carry around her number so she could hand it out to everyone? _Oh shut-up, stop over analyzing. The girl you've been crushing on has just given you her number. _I broke out in to the toothiest grin ever, alice cullen had given me her number , she wanted me to call. _OH GOD_ _What would i say? _

At this moment there were only five words going through my mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Let me know what you think, this is my first fanfic :)


End file.
